A Secret Between You and Me: A Whole New Era
by mrgohan21
Summary: Junior and Trunks always got into fights and never agreed on anything. They wouldn't even look at each other sometimes. But during a sleepover at Capsule Corp, Trunks invites Goten and Junior over. But during a certain scene from a horror movie, can their feelings turn around? I know what a crappy plot. Trunks/OC A.K.A. Trunks/Junior! WARNING: Yaoi! Maybe Threesome!


**A Secret Between You and Me: A Whole New Era**

** Disclaimer: mrgohan21 doesn't own DBZ**

** Storyline: Junior and Trunks always got into fights and never agreed on anything. They wouldn't even look at each other sometimes. But during a sleepover at Capsule Corp, Trunks invites Goten and Junior over. But during a certain scene from a horror movie, can their feelings turn around? I know what a crappy plot. Trunks/OC A.K.A Trunks/Junior! WARNING: Yaoi! Maybe Threesome!**

Junior and Goten finally arrived at the dome called Capsule Corp. Goten's friend, Trunks, invited them to a sleepover. Well, invited Goten. Junior had to come because Gohan was at Videl's for the night while Chi Chi went to visit the Ox King for a while, much to Trunks disappointment. Anyway, Goten was about to knock until a lavender haired boy opened the door.

"Goten!" He greeted his best friend. When he looked at Junior, his smile dropped. "Junior." Junior 'hmphed' and brushed past him. He groaned and shut the door.

"So, where are your parents?" Junior asked while putting his stuff down. Trunks, who is now 11 years old, grinned and threw his hands up.

"They're at a meeting!" He cheered. "And they won't be back till late at night!" Goten also jumped in glee while Junior rolled his eyes. He looked through his back and took out a DVD case. "What's that?"

"A movie." Junior quickly replied. Trunks narrowed his eyes to take a closer look at the case. It read 'Friday The Thirteenth.' Trunks smirked.

"I thought you were scared of those movies?" Junior stopped and looked at him in disbelief. He looked at Goten, who just stared at the DVD case in his hand. He quickly scurried towards Junior and whispered in his ear.

"You know I'm afraid of those movies Junior." Goten reminded. Junior just patted his shoulder and looked at Trunks. Goten gets scared easily at these kind of movies. Trunks and Junior could watch movies like these 24/7.

"How about we play this in a little bit?" Junior asked to Trunks, making Goten pale. He nodded and plopped on the couch, followed by Goten. Junior just sat somewhere away from them. "Well, what do you wanna do now? It's only 8:00pm."

"Let's play some video games!" Goten cheered. The rest of them agreed and started to play 'Mortal Kombat.'

* * *

About an hour later and many losses, Goten pouted as Trunks put the horror movie in the DVD player. Junior sat next to Goten while Trunks did the same. They thought it was a good idea to do that so they won't get into any fights. But just when Goten thought it could get any scarier, thunder roared while lightning flashed and rain poured. He whimpered, making Trunks and Junior snicker.

"Not funny guys!" Goten shouted. Junior and Trunks stopped their snickering and watched some of the movie. About 10 or 15 minutes later, Goten was covering his eyes while his leg was underneath his chin. He couldn't take anymore killing and scary stuff. Trunks just watched with boredom while Junior did the same.

"Man, this movie is so lame." Trunks groaned.

"You could totally see the edges of the weapons aren't sharp." Junior pointed. They continued to watch the horror film while Goten couldn't take anymore. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep about 10 minutes later. The rest of the 'party goers' just sat there.

"I'm gonna get popcorn." Trunks stood up and faced Junior. "You want any?" Junior shook his head and Trunks walked to the kitchen. Trunks was barefoot so Junior could hear his every foot step everytime he stepped on the tiles. Once the footsteps stopped, Junior sighed in comfort while laying down on the couch. He took his shoes off and rested his feet on the little table.

"Alone at last." He sighed as he watched the movie. He sure was glad Goten decided to sleep on the wide open floor like a crazy person. His eyes widened when he saw a man and a girl having a make out session while someone else was getting killed elsewhere. "This is what happens everytime in a horror movie..."

"The ones who make out are the ones who die." Trunks and Junior complained. Junior jumped when he spotted Trunks sitting next to him with a large bowl of popcorn. "Got ya good." Trunks laughed to himself while he also rested his feet on the little table.

"Whatever." Junior crossed his arms. Trunks ate a handful of popcorn while watching the rest of the movie. Junior couldn't help but look at the buttery popcorn. He reached for some, but Trunks slapped his hand away and scowled at him.

"I told you if you wanted some and you said 'no'." Trunks reminded. "If you want some, go get some."

"But I'm the guest here. So you should go get it for me." smirked Junior. Trunks chuckled.

"Like I said. You want it, go get it." He shooed him away until I got his own popcorn. He growled and stormed to the kitchen while stomping. Once he made it to the kitchen, Junior kept looking for the popcorn until the microwave had a 'make your own popcorn' button. He raised an eyebrow and pressed the button. Sure enough, a bag of popcorn appeared and started to cook.

"You're missing the best part Junior!" Trunks said in the other room. Junior grabbed the hot bag of popcorn and walked back to the living room. "You know what? It's not that good. You can make yourself a sundae or a sandwich or something." Junior raised an eyebrow and looked over to the TV. The couple returned to their make out session until the girl untied her bra. Junior looked at Trunks, who was about to unzip his pants.

"What'd I miss?!" Junior hollered, making Trunks shriek. His face turned bright red. "That was naughty. You should've done that in your room or the bathroom." Trunks growled.

"It's natural." Trunks growled. Junior hopped back on the couch and returned to his previous position. He looked down to see if Goten was still sleeping. Check. "I know you've done it a couple of times."

"So what?" Junior shrugged. Trunks shook his head and returned to the movie. Thunder continued to rumble while the movie credits were just finishing up. Junior put the empty bag of popcorn in the garbage and laid Goten on the couch they were sitting on.

"Just leave him there." Trunks said. "You know the rules: Whoever sleeps first doesn't sleep in my room."

"The way you said it sounded gay." Junior admitted. Trunks rolled his eyes and led him to the room. Junior decided to just sleep in his boxers tonight, Trunks had the same idea.

"The top bunk is yours." Trunks pointed to the top bunk. He unbuttoned his pants but failed to realize that he still had an erection from the movie scene. Junior saw it and almost threw up. Trunks looked at him before looking down. He turned the brightest red there is.

"Think about something like that later." Junior shouted while covering his eyes. "Oh god it burns!" Trunks threw a pillow at him. "Rapist."

"What?!" Trunks snarled as he marched up to Junior. He smirked.

"R-A-P-I-S-T! Rapist!" Junior replied. Trunks leaped on him and started to hit and push him. Junior laughed. Trunks had a hard time holding it In and also burst out laughing. Their laughs dimmered when they looked down.

"Y-You have a boner." Trunks stuttered. Junior looked down to see that their boners were rubbing against each other and it felt...nice.


End file.
